prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL Super Viernes (June 15, 2012)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Super Viernes June 8, 2012 |nextevent = Super Viernes June 22, 2012 }} The June 15, 2012 Super Viernes was a professional wrestling event held by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) in their home arena Arena Mexico. The main event of the show saw Atlantis and Rush teamed up with Diamante Azul, who had recently been given the "Diamante Azul" ring character to replace the more generic "Metro" name he worked under. The team faced Rey Escorpión, Último Guerrero and Yujiro, who during the previous week's show had shown signs of dissension between Rey Escorpión and Último Guerrero. The semi-main event was the first time Black Warrior worked as a rudo (Bad guy) after turning on his tag team partners the previous week. Black Warrior, Mr. Águila and Volador, Jr. wrestled Ángel de Oro, Delta and Guerrero Maya, Jr.. The show also featured the last two second round matches En Busca de un Ídolo Tournament and Lady Apache working as a Ruda for the first time in her career. Event Opening match rudos Bobby Zavala and Disturbio have teamed regularly in late 2011 and into 2012, having recently suffered a number of losses and came into the match against Molotov and Starman with something to prove. Zavala and Disturbio defeated Molotov and Starman two falls to one. In the second match Pegasso suffered a hard blow to the neck, but actually managed to finish the match without revealing just how much he was hurting, but he was taken to the hospital after the match to evaluate his condition. Pegasso teamed up with Ángel Azteca, Jr. and Fuego, facing and losing to Los Guerreros Tuareg (Arkangel de la Muerte, Hooligan and Skándalo) when Los Guerreros Tuareg won both the second and third falls of the match. The third fall saw Lady Apache work as a rudo, blending seamlessly with Dalys la Caribeña and La Amapola after her turn the previous week. Lady Apache targeted team captain Dark Angel during the match while her partners focused on Estrellita and Princesa Blanca. In the third fall Lady Apache defeated Dark Angel by using the ropes for an unfair advantage. Following the match Dark Angel challenged Lady Apache to put her hair on the line in a Lucha de Apuesta ("Bet Match"). Afterwards Princesa Blanca challenged Dalys la Caribeña to a similar match despite having no explicit storyline between the two. Both challenges were accepted, and it was later announced that all four women would be part of a 10 women Infierno en el Ring steel cage match as the main event of the 2012 Infierno en el Ring. En Busca de un Ídolo tournament CMLL held a month long ''En Busca de un Ídolo ("In search of an Idol") tournament with the purpose of identifying which of the "Rookies" in the tournament would move up the ranks of the promotion. The first round had concluded and four wrestlers had advanced to the second round under round robin rules which would end after that week's Super Viernes matches. In the first match Euforia was accompanied by trainer Último Guerrero while Dragon Lee had his trainer Atlantis in his corner and was also surprisingly accompanied by Fray Tormenta for the match. The end came when Dragon Lee refused to release a submission hold even after Euforia submitted, costing himself the match by disqualification, giving Euforia 20 points. Following the match Dragon Lee was given 36 points, a perfect 10 from three of the judges and 6 from the rudo judge. Euforia only received 32 points for his effort in the match. In the final second round match Diamante unveiled a new look, a complete redesign of both his wrestling mask and trunks, replacing the primarily black design with a more silver and black design very reminiscent of Lucha libre legends El Santo and El Hijo del Santo. Diamante came into the match with two losses and ranked last of the four competitors, facing the point leader Titán. Diamante won the match after just over five minutes, forcing Titán to submit. Following the match Diamante got 29 out of 40 possible points, while Titán was given 33 points for his efforts, including a "10" from judge El Tirantes who had never given a tecnico a perfect score. The previous week Black Warrior had attacked tag team partners Atlantis and Delta during their match, siding with Los Invasores instead. This week he teamed up with two of Los Invasores Mr. Águila and Volador, Jr. to face Delta. Guerrero Maya, Jr. and Ángel de Oro. The newly minted rudo Black Warrior won the first fall for his team, only for the tecnico team to win the second fall. In the third fall Los Invasores cheated their way to victory, followed by Black Warrior challenging Delta and Guerrero Maya, Jr. to defend the Mexican National Trios Championship against them the following week. Los Invasores did not wait for an answer, instead they jumped their opponents, beat them up and stole their masks. Main event In the main event Atlantis teamed up with Diamante Azul and Rush to take on the dysfunctional team of Rey Escorpión, Último Guerrero and Yujiro. The previous week Rey Escorpión and Último Guerrero had some friction during the final phases of the match, but seemingly put those differences aside for the match. The team jumped Atlantis, Diamante Azul and Rush as they came to the ring, before the opening bell even rang. The surprise attack gave the rudo team the first fall and the early advantage in the match. Diamante Azul's power and determination brought the teams even as he won the second fall and then helped his team to take the third and deciding fall of the match. Results ; *Bobby Zavala and Disturbio defeated Molotov and Starman in a Best two out of three falls tag team match *''Los Guerreros Tuareg'' (Arkangel de la Muerte, Hooligan and Skándalo) defeated Ángel Azteca, Jr., Fuego and Pegasso 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Dalys la Caribeña, La Amapola and Lady Apache defeated Dark Angel, Estrellita and Princesa Blanca 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-woman tag team match *Euforia defeated Dragon Lee by disqualification in a En Busca de un Ídolo Tournament Second Round Match *Diamante defeated Titán in a En Busca de un Ídolo Tournament Second Round Match (5:40) *Black Warrior, Mr. Águila and Volador, Jr. defeated Ángel de Oro, Delta and Guerrero Maya, Jr. 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Atlantis, Diamante Azul and Rush defeated Rey Escorpión, Último Guerrero and Yujiro 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2012 events